Knowledge and expertise of individuals (e.g. employees) in an organization (e.g. a company) are valuable resources. Organizations often desire to track and use this knowledge and expertise for efficient planning, operation, and organization. Retrieving, storing, and searching these resources, however, are difficult tasks.
To perform these tasks, one solution is to define an ontology of skills relevant to the organization and then request individuals to report their skills according to the ontology. This solution is subject to problems since the ontology is difficult to define and keep current, and users are burdened with manually reporting and updating their knowledge and skills.
Another solution is to use natural language processing tools to discover expertise of individuals. Such tools are error prone and usually produce a large number of terms that require human review.